Blizzard
by DettyisLove
Summary: There is a friend-related need for Betty to be at MODE at 10pm after walking in the snow...


**Blizzard**

_ONE-SHOT that takes place sometime after In or Out, so Season 1, winter time._

_For entertainment only. I know it's nowhere close to winter. Don't even know how this came to mind, but hope it's enjoyable! :)_

* * *

Betty tugged her jacket...well, Hilda's black jacket...tighter and walked into the MEADE building. It was 10pm and there was certainly no work-related need for Betty to be walking the halls of MODE. She was still cold from walking halfway to MEADE in the snow, but there was a friend-related need for her to be here. She walked into his office quietly noticing him lying back in his chair, his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Hi" she said softly, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Betty?" he said before he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he said getting up.

"I thought you could use a friend." She said sweetly approaching his desk.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked curiously.

"Your mom."

"How did she know I was here?" he asked confused.

"She's your mom." She said knowingly.

"Right." He walked around and leaned against his desk looking at her. She came next to him and leaned against his desk with him. "So?" she said playfully nudging his shoulder.

"So?" he said turning his face to look at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked warmly noticing his almost midnight blue eyes. A small smile spread along his face. "Nothing."

"Come on." She said putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "I guess I'm just stressed." He said letting out a breath and focused his gaze out of his office. "About?"

"I don't know. Everything...that happened. My brother/sister, my dad, MODE..."

"Sofia?" she added curiously.

"What?" he looked to her wondering why she said that.

"Do you miss her?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it since you helped me."

"Really?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes...you made me realize that..." he stopped and looked away. "Never mind."

"What?" she asked looking at his face wondering what he was going to say... She looked to his eyes, noticing the defeat in them. She smiled "that you deserved better than that?" she added knowing that was what he was thinking but probably didn't want to come off as being arrogant or conceded.

He looked to her, his eyes glimmering in the dimness of his office. "How did you know?" he asked with a smirk. "We're friends." She smiled meeting his blue eyes.

"Thanks Betty." He hadn't realized the warmth that Betty was letting off by being so close to him was making him unaware of the coldness of his office. He felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around him. He smiled and turned his face to look at her again.

"So, you came all the way over here, in the snow? For me?" he asked surprised and grateful, his eyes looking like shining blue marbles.

"Daniel, when you hired me you got a lot more than an assistant, you got a friend. I heard that you were down and I wanted to cheer up my friend." She said looking at him watching his eyes. He smiled, which made his eyes get brighter. She smiled noticing that.

"I appreciate that Betty. I hope your family isn't too worried about you."

"No, they know I'm here."

"Well, thank you, Betty." he stood up and took her hand in his. "What are you doing?" she asked, wondering why he held her hand. "Come with me?" he said more as a request than an actual command. Betty nodded smiling. He smiled and pulled her along with him. They walked through the tube, past the reception desk and headed for the elevators. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see" he said with a playful grin. Betty shook her head laughing.

They were now in the studio standing in the center. "I can't believe the sleigh is still here." She said running her hand along it. Daniel watched her hand glide along the shiny apple-red sleigh. He looked at her face, her rosy cheeks accenting her features, her darker surprisingly smooth hair flowing around her face. She glanced at him with a curious look on her face. "Why are we here?"

A charming smile came across his face. "Say snow"

Betty's eyes got bright in realization. He walked closer to her. "Snow" she said with a dazzling smile. In a matter of a few seconds fake snow started falling from above. She smiled looking up and back at him. "I didn't even know this was still here." She said as he walked closer to her a smile on his face. "It's not a blizzard, but it's pretty close." He said, his eyes sparkling. Betty looked at him "that's sweet."

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. He brought his hand to her lower back and held her other hand. Her eyes met his. "I thought we could dance."

She giggled looking at his face. "There isn't any music."

A mischievous grin adorned his handsome face. "Say music" Betty's eyes lit up. "Music!" she said excitedly. In a matter of two seconds soft Christmas-themed music started playing. "This is so cool" she said with a pleased smile on her face. Daniel smiled capturing her smile in his mind. He would have a picture of it in his mind always.

They started dancing around, the 'snow' gently falling covering them and the set. "Snow really does make everything beautiful" she said taking a quick glance at the place. Daniel studied her face, her eyes were bright through her glasses, her cheek had a 'snowflake', and her lips were red like the sleigh. He met her eyes again. She had watched his eyes following their movement. She wondered what he was thinking. He wanted to move the snow from her face, but didn't know if that would be crossing some sort of invisible line between them. He just smiled "you have some snow on your face" he said with a light laugh. Betty laughed.

Daniel took her hand that was on his back in his and spun her away slowly. "_You_ are beautiful, Betty" he said softly as he brought her back to him taking both of her hands in his. He noticed the bright smile on her face and the admiring look in her eyes. She moved her hand back around him holding him closer to her. "Thank you" she said quietly knowing that she was probably crossing that invisible line by having her hands around him and having him so close to her like that. He gently brought his hand to her face lightly brushing the 'snow' away.

She looked at his eyes. He smiled "the snow was covering your face." Betty bit her lip smiling, thinking he was so...sweet and charming. ...And he was her friend. "I'm glad we're friends, Daniel" she said looking at his eyes. She noticed they quickly changed from sky blue to cobalt. A small smile painted his face. "Ya, me too, Betty. Friends"

They continued dancing for a while longer. Daniel took Betty home and headed home himself to try and fall asleep. He collapsed on his bed, his face in his pillow. He let out a frustrated breath and tried to get himself to sleep. As soon as Betty got home she went up to her room and fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed closing her eyes briefly.

Daniel turned on his bed, now staring at ceiling in his room wondering why he was finding it so appealing at the moment.

They both sighed lightly. "We're friends" a smile slowly swept their faces as they started to doze off into the beautiful snowy night.

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
